The Ancient Ones
by Snaaaaake
Summary: The ancient guardian of space and time leaves his prision to find the source of the disturbance,but his wrath reunites two that had given up all hope of ever seeing each other again,and proving love is the most powerful force of all....
1. Remnant of the Angels

The Ancient Ones

Disclaimer: Screw said disclaimer, It's clear I don't own crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure sat in a void of black nothingness, a void between space and time.

For the past 4000 years, he had confined himself to this prison, to rest because time and space no longer needed his protection…..

He remembered the events all too well: The great tree, the sword with the power to alter time and space, the so-called angels, the Cruxis Crystals adorning his arms, it all seemed like yesterday to him…..

The man then sensed that something unusual, a distortion in space-time, this couldn't have been natural.

"Damn..."the mysterious man thought," Not again…."

The enigmatic man raised his hand, and a flash of light surrounded him while he disappeared…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's to the start of another story!

Do the things in the second paragraph ring any bells?


	2. Her

Aselian Calendar: Year 4303

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cless, due to the fact that the task of rebuilding the village of Toultus had been destroyed

had been impeded because of his bizarre journey through time and space.

"Dammit! Where the hell is Chester? He was supposed to help me fix this part of town…"

In the forest, Chester had been practicing for about six hours, not hitting one of the arrows hitting the target, he couldn't focus on anything, three months ago,He,Cless and Mint said goodbye to her….Arche...Her quirky energy…her optimistic outlook on even the bleakest situation.

One memory of her that made him chuckle was the time that Arche,while riding her broom, forgot that she was wearing a skirt, this was kind of embarrassing guilty pleasure of his. Chester just sighed, he knew he'd never see her again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aselian Calendar: Year 4253

A figure soared through the night sky, performing all manner of aerial stunts, finally landed on a hillside.

Arche Klaine gazing at the moon, a sense of bitter-sweet nostalgia washed over her, wishing that one hundred and fifty years, wishing that she could see him again, even just once….Chester….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aselian Calendar: Year 4303

In the city of Alvanista, dark clouds covered the sky, and a solitary lightning bolt struck the ground.

A lone man then emerged from the rubble of the buildings destroyed in his wake, several people then gathered around the site." Indignation…"the man muttered.

Suddenly, the sky began to crackle with electricity, what was apparently a dome surrounded the city and a huge lightning bolt came crashing down, taking the city with it.

When the dust cleared, the stranger stepped forward. Looking at the destruction," Soon enough..."he cryptically muttered.

"What the…"Cless gasped." This is horrible" said Mint.

"All of the people died here" muttered Chester apathetically

"Chester! What's you're problem" yelled Cless"All the people of this city died!" What are you sulking about?"

"What do you care or know!" snapped Chester "Screw both of you! See you both later. …maybe."

"What's his problem?" ranted Cless"He's being awfully damn selfish!"

"Cless! Look at this" gasped Mint.

The wall mural's first panel depicted two intersecting planets, and an ominously tall tower.

The second panel showed a planet, clearly not theirs, above a crystal.

The third had shown eight people in battle with a winged boy.

The final panel depicted a man holding the Eternal Sword in front of a giant tree, and a woman standing next to him…

"What does this mean?" said Cless

Mint paused for a second" These carvings look pretty old, I honestly don't know."

"I know who would know..."said Cless raising the Eternal Sword.

A flash of light then shone in front of the two, then a man stepped forward…

"What?" said Klarth angrily "Oh! Cless! What is it?"

"Klarth! Do you know what these carvings that appeared after Alvanista was destroyed, they look ancient, but they just appeared yesterday." explained Cless.

Klarth than began to sketch the panels, and the two moons." I don't know for sure, but the moons might somehow be related to the two intersecting planets." Rambled Klarth."And the man in the last panel is holding the Eternal Sword."

Later that night, the group had camped in front of the city's ruins, Klarth studying his books and sketches for what the panels meant, Chester still nowhere to be found

"Cless, My books indicate no connections aside from the moons and the Eternal Sword.

I'd suggest we find records of ancient history, especially wars, the third panel depicted people in a battle, for now, I suggest we rest for the night."

"What kind of bastard would kill an entire city of people?" yelled Cless

"I just don't know, Cless. Sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester shot an arrow once again missing a target,sighing"I just want to see her again…even just once…"whispered Chester to himself.

"My thoughts excatly!"Said a familiar, perky voice.

"Arche…is it even possible…"Chester whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of another chapter!

You could kind of understand how Chester felt,why?

Later in the story.

Do the scenes the panels depict seem familar?


	3. Thank you,Arche

Thank you,Arche

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arche…How…!"Said Chester. "I don't really know!" replied Arche "There was just a lot of flashing beams of light raining from the sky and here I was."

"Thank you..Arche"whispered Chester as they started towards the camp….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl was practicing with a katana in a dark region of a forest.

Just then, a cyclone kicked up and a shadowy man stepped forward, she didn't get a good look at him because of the wind.

He then held out his hand with a stone tablet." Give this to the one called Klarth…"

Suzu took the tablet, the man waved his hand….

Klarth was still studying the sketches of the carvings when a comet struck the ground in front of him, Suzu Fujiyabahi stepped forward from the smoldering ashes

"Suzu? Why the hell are you here? You don't belong in this time period!"

"I was told to give this rune to you.."She replied stoically

The first panel depicted a planet, floating in space like a comet.

The second one showed one solitary planet, with a giant tree at the center.

The third was the image of two armies in battle.

The fourth depicted a boy between two kings, apparently reaching an agreement

The fifth panel was of the same boy kneeling over a dying woman, similarly looking to him, two men weapons drawn against a person with a bloody sword.

The sixth panel depicted that same youth holding the Eternal Sword above his head

The final panel was of a planet split in half, one moon over each half, a colossal tower between the two worlds.

"Suzu! That's it!" said Klarth, who began to sketch the panels…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At sunrise the next morning, Klarth began to make as much noise as humanly possible.

"What's wrong.."Mint said drowsily.

"Yeah, did you find out what the tablets mean?"

"Arche, Chester, Anyway,I figured out what the tablets mean!" Shouted Klarth,"Anyway, from what I could gather, there was an ancient war, Involving a planet, Derris-Karlhan,the planet Dahos spoke of, the boy in the fifth panel was kneeling over a dying woman, his sister from what I could tell. The two men about to battle the woman's murderer were his companions, and finally, he used the Eternal Sword to split the world in half, due to the war which killed the woman. Because war consumes a huge amount of mana,he must have done it to isolate the warring factions, and look over there!

The tower from the panels! It must be what connects these events!"

"That's perfect! Let's go before what ever that thing was kills anymore people!" Said Cless.

"Hold on Cless, we don't know what we're going to face, we might not come back, I want to go to Frizekiel to prepare." Cautioned Klarth.

"We should use the Techbirds."Mutterd Suzu.

"Arche, we'll be fine. I promise you." said Chester uncertainly.

"Of course we will!" Said Arche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we are more than halfway through the story!

The plot's starting to make more sense now!


	4. Frozen Night

Frozen Night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they had reached Frizekiel, night had fallen, the scenery was very serene as snow fell slowly, quite a contrast to the energy still possessed by Klarth.

"Okay!" started Klarth"I sensed an enormous amount of mana emanating from that tower, which means something very powerful lurks there."

"Cless, Mint, and Suzu,go buy supplies, due to the fact that we may have to battle whatever the person or creature in the tower is, I'm going to go check my data with the library's here, to make sure we don't do something we'll regret."

"Hey! What about us?" protested Arche

"I don't really give a crap."Said Klarth indifferently as he started towards the library.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few hours at the inn" Said Mint as they started off.

"I'm kind of tired." Yawned Chester as her walked to the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester, not deeply asleep, heard a few knocks at the door.

"Come in" Said Chester opening his eyes

"Chester…Did you want to go for a walk?…It's pretty nice out." Said Arche unusually

nervously.

"Sure." he replied

Chester and Arche walked until they came to a balcony in front of a church, with a view of the entire city.

"Tomorrow, we're going to that tower, Klarth said we might not come back…"said Chester uneasily

"I'm sure we'll be fine."Said Arche comfortingly.

Chester glanced at her" You seem nervous, why is that Arche?

"It's just that, if we don't come back alive, I'll never be able to see all you guys again."Arche said tearily.

"Arche…"Chester whispered as he hugged her." Can I tell you something Arche?"

"What is that?" she said looking up.

"Nothing, It can wait." said Chester as they began to walk back to the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story's reaching it's finale!

Isn't that part with Arche and Chester sweet?


	5. The Tower of Damnation

The Tower of Damnation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cless and Mint stared at the monumental tower in front of them.

The tower was an almost eerie marble white, which must have stood at least in to the atmosphere's upper reaches.

Their trance was broken for some reason as they ascended the clear, almost transparent steps.

"The mana is even stronger here, we must be close."Klarth explained.

Chester looked over at Arche and said" Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I will too."Arche whispered.

As they walked on the almost transparent pathway, Suzu looked down and gasped.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Mint.

"That is infinitely grotesque."Klarth looking down.

What the saw were coffins, containing corpses, maybe even hundreds.

"We still have to continue, no matter how gruesome it may be," Said Cless.

They reached a room with a platform that looked like something was to be held at the center of it, and almost as if another platform watched over it.

"Stay back! The mana's stronger than it ever was here!" warned Klarth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then a beam of light hit the platform above them, and from the light, a man stepped out.

He donned black light armor; his blonde hair tied neatly behind his back, one of his eyes was blue, while he wore an eye patch over the other eye.

"Who are you?" Said the man.

"Give us your name, and we shall give you our's."Said Cless

"I don't need to give my name to dogs!" the man replied arrogantly.

"What did you say?" said Cless raising his voice.

"Fine! I am...Loki. The last of Cruxis and guardian of time!

"Cruxis?"Cless replied confusedly.

"You are form Derris-Karlahn, correct?"Klarth answered.

"So you know the story of the ancient Karlahn war, but do you know why the world was split in two?" Loki questioned.

This statement was met with a collective "What?" from Cless's group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's simple, after the ancient Karlhan war, Mithos Yggdrassil had split the planet into two halves, Sylvarant, and Tehteh'alla,due to the fact that war consumes an appalling amount of mana,and the fact that this war took his sister,Martel from him.

"Those are the names of the moons! And if Mithos split the world in half, why is there just one planet now?" asked Mint

"You see, without the mana tree, the only way for the worlds to survive was for individuals called "Chosens"to release the seals at the temples of the Spirits, but at the expense of the Chosen's life and the other world's prosperity, this cycle of prosperity and

suffering continued for about 4000 years, one of Mithos's companions, Kratos, unaged by the Cruxis Crystal, Met a woman named Anna, whom became his wife,unfourtunatley was bound by an exsphere,they had fled from Cruxis with their son, one day, one of the

heads of Cruxis's subordinate organization, had found them, The man Kvar, removed the exsphere,turning Anna in to a horrible beast, forcing Kratos to kill her, he was ashamed of himself, even to ashamed to have his son call him father anymore, even though he believed they both were dead…."explained Loki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And do you know what their son's name was?...his companions were;Genis and Raine Sage,Collete Brunel,Sheena Fujjyabashi,Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant, that man's name was Lloyd Irving, the hero who reunited the worlds of Sylvarant and Teteh'alla,and saved the mana tree." Continued Loki

"But why did you call us here!" said Klarth slightly annoyed.

"Simple. The ancient ones would be ashamed of all of you" Said Loki with a sneer

"That's why I'm going to wipe this pathetic time period from existence."

"You bastard!"Yelled Cless,"Why would the ancients be ashamed of us?"

"Let's start with you, Cless, You meddled with time and space for what..Revenge"said Loki stoically.

"That was.."Cless trailed off

"And you, Suzu Fujjyabashi, you couldn't cope with somebody else killing your own parents,your predecessor had to cope with being scorned and hated by her own people for

a deed no fault of her own." explained Loki

Suzu just stayed silent.

"And you, Mr.Lester, the you people treat the spirits as no more than weapons..Objects, every living thing has a right to exist." rambled Loki.

"Mmmm…"muttered Klarth

"Bastard! Shut up" shouted Chester drawing an arrow

Loki just knocked Chester down with a bolt of lightning

"I've had it with you!"Klarth said as he began to summon Origin

"Ahaha…Don't bother. Your pact with Origin said that you'd use the pact ring's power to wield the Eternal Sword and defeat Dahos, you broke the pact…Well I broke it for you" Explained Loki.

"What do you mean?" said Cless

Loki held out an exsphere containing Dahos's life, held out his hand, pulling the Eternal Sword away from Cless, which then transformed into a katana of the same colors, took of his eye patch to reveal a red, demonic looking eye.

"Dammit! Get ready everybody!" said Cless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu dashed towards Loki trying to elude and damage him at the same time, he blocked all of her quick strikes easily. Loki than gave her a deep gash along her right arm, then giving her a fatal injury with the katana across her chest.

"Suzu!"Yelled Cless as Mint began to heal.

"Indigantion!"Shouted Loki, the spell hit Mint quickly, before she could use the healing magic, Loki teleported behind her and yelled "Sword Rain: Alpha, Twin Tiger Blade!" in quick succession, with that she fell.

"Klarth, any summons that can heal?" shouted Cless.

"No!" he replied.

"INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT"yelled their aggressor, as the spell rained down on Klarth, killing him and severely wounding Cless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cless was using his weapon to hold himself up after the brutal battle, and uttered to the demonic warrior"Damn you!...Damn you to hell…"Loki than silted Cless's throat and with that he died.

"Muhahahahahha! Finally!"Said Loki, both his eyes turning that demonic red, holding up the Eternal Sword in it's original form.

"ETERNAL SWORD! MY WISH IS THAT YOU WIPE THESE PUTRID, PATHETIC FOUR MILLENIA FROM HISTORY!"

The sky then turned a fluctuating shade of red, purple, orange, black, and yellow.

Chester said"Arche…before we die,I have to tell you that…" He then pulled Arche's body up to his in a deep kiss oblivious to the world falling down around them.

"I love you." Chester finished.

"So do I, Chester…Never leave me…"Said Arche.

"I promise you….I will never leave you…"replied Chester.

Loki, then looking at the two, his eyes returned to their natural blue, and he thought "_Is this truly what I've become…"_ He decided now that this was his atonement, he touched Dahos's exsphere and then motioned it towards Chester, His longevity, the longevity of a half-elf,_" I've done enough living"_

He then waved his hand, and the two lovers disappeared in a flash of light, waved his hand once more.

Than sat down as the world came crashing down around him….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was pretty intense!

Wasn't it?

Anyway, just one more chapter, than I'm done.


End file.
